Me gusta leer pornografía en braille
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Blaise Zabini está de acuerdo con que el sexo sin amor es una experiencia vacía. Pero de todas las experiencias vacías que existen, hay que reconocer que es una de las mejores. Reto para la comunidad de LJ "10Pairings". Advertencias: crack a mansalva.
1. Señora Norris

_A Eme, a la que le gustan los chicos irónicos, bisexuales y, sobre todo, negros. ¡Feliz no cumpleaños!_

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Notas previas**_: Este fic, o congregación de drabbles y shots, es el resultado de mi reciente unión a la comunidad LiveJournalera de 10pairings. Oh, sí, nenas, Blaise Zabini/Todos RULEZ! ¿Que si tendrán relación unas viñetas con otras? Ni idea. _

**Personaje**_: Blaise Zabini._

**Pareja**_: 1/10 fémina con problemas de vello facial (no quiero joderos la sorpresa)._

**Género**_: Humor/Parody. ¿El absurdo se considera un género?_

**Rating**_: K_

**Advertencias**_: CRACK. Mucho crack.

* * *

_

**"Me gusta leer pornografía en Braille"**

_Hazlo bien y no mires con quién. Woody Allen.

* * *

_

—Disculpa, querida, pero lo nuestro es imposible.

Blaise Zabini la mira sin pena alguna. No es la primera vez que rompe un corazón, tampoco será la última. Es bien sabido por todos que su atractivo no tiene parangón, no por nada es hijo de una de las brujas más guapas del Mundo Mágico. Como poco.

—No te lo tomes a mal, sé que soy total e indecentemente irresistible, pero por el momento no estás en mi lista de las _cien-aspirantes-a-polvo-del-año_. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad? Quizá con un poco más de tiempo, cuando mi desvergüenza haya superado la barrera que limita la acepción de _inmoralidad_, podamos tener algo.

Ríe, condescendiente, cuando ella lo mira con sus enormes y rasgados ojos azules. Lo cierto es que vista de lejos y de refilón no está tan pero que tan mal. Podría decirse que la señora tiene un pase. Necesita unas buenas tijeras que hagan algo decente con su pelo, eso está claro, pero no descarta un _bis a bis_ si en el futuro está desesperado y ebrio. Sobre todo ebrio.

—Por favor, no insistas, deja de subirte a mi regazo, preciosa. Cuando digo que no, es que no. Otra cosa es que el no me lo den a mí, en cuyo caso siempre significa un _"Ay, Blaise, tonto, tómame de una jodida vez"_. —Sonríe, rememorando las decenas de negativas de ese tipo que ha recibido. Si es que a las chicas (y a los chicos, qué coño) les encanta hacerse de rogar—. No… ¡No me toques ahí, no seas marrana! Por mucho que trates de seducirme no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Draco Malfoy lo mira de hito en hito, sin creerse lo que están viendo sus ojos, antaño grises, que parecen haber palidecido casi tanto como su anémica piel. En el fondo envidia que el moreno deje en calzoncillos al tal Casanova ese.

—Me estás empezando a poner nervioso, nena. Haz el favor de dejar de enseñarme el culo, ¡no me lo pongas en la cara! Uf. Soy demasiado hombre para ti, no sé si me entiendes. Hay mucha _virilidad_ guardada en mis pantalones. Sí, sí, en ésa zona sobre la que estás apoyada. Disculpa que no se levante a saludar pero… No estoy preparado, ¿sabes? —Suspira, negando con la cabeza de manera teatral. No es que le moleste el exhibicionismo, nada más lejos, pero estar en ése tipo de situación repantingado en mitad de un pasillo a plena tarde es demasiado hasta para él—. Encanto, asúmelo, no me gustan las que tienen bigote.

La aparta delicadamente y le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza, tratando de que acepte mejor el rechazo. Es duro, lo sabe, pero con una buena dosis de sexo animal se le pasará.

—¡¿Qué haces, degenerado? —Filch acaba de aparecer por el recodo izquierdo del corredor, alertado por las estruendosas carcajadas del alumnado. En torno a Blaise se había formado un corro de estudiantes que observan la jocosa escena con atención o, incluso, toman fotos para inmortalizar el épico momento—. ¡Señora Norris! ¿Qué te han hecho estos vándalos?

El Slytherin se pone en pie y se sacude los pelos que han quedado adheridos a sus pantalones. Mientras tanto, el conserje corre raudo a tomar en brazos a la gata, que sigue mirando al moreno con atención incluso cuando el squib se marcha mascullando algo sobre cadenas y castigos físicos. Blaise le tira un beso al animal para, acto seguido, mover los labios formando una frase que la Señora Norris jamás olvidará: _"Espera mi lechuza, gatita, y no te la comas. Algún día te haré el felino más feliz de Hogwarts".

* * *

_

**NOTA**.

_Yoooo, estoy enfermaaa porque el mundo me hizo asíííí~_

Antes de nada, ¡felicitad todos a **Eme**, que hace mil millones de meses cumplió tropecientos años! Este proyecto está dedicado a ella, con muy poco cariño y todas esas cosas moñas que se dicen. A la pobre le gusta Blaise, icono de comicidad que empleo para amenizar mis fics, por lo que estimé oportuno regalarle algo a la altura de ése guapo Slytherin altamente divergente.

Sí, queridos, lamentable o afortunadamente (apuesto por lo primero) no podréis esperar coherencia en estos drabbles. Quizá algo un pelín más lógico que esto, pero tampoco demasiado.

Y bien, ¿queréis torturarme por haceros leer ESTO? Pues venga, estáis tardando.

Un muac peludo a todos los amantes de los gatos.


	2. Minerva McGonagall

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Personaje**_: Blaise Zabini._

**Pareja**_: 2/10 Minerva McGonagall._

**Género**_: Romance, humor._

**Rating**_: T_

**Advertencias**_: ¿Gerontofilia? Lenguaje adolescente y claramente soez. Oh, y ya sabéis, CRACK!

* * *

_

**"Me gusta leer pornografía en Braille"**

_La eternidad se hace larga, sobre todo al final. Woody Allen.

* * *

_

—La primera fue educada —insiste Blaise, escondiendo una sonrisa traviesa.

—Nada _educado_ puede salir de tus dedos, querido —ronronea Daphne con la clara intención de fastidiar a Theodore, que está demasiado ocupado jugando al ajedrez con Draco, al que Pansy mira con cara de embelesada y sin prestar atención a una conversación que se sabe de memoria. No por nada lleva siendo comentada más de tres semanas en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

—Lo prometo, escribí la primera carta con muchísimo tacto.

"_Querida Minerva,_

_¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes unas manos estupendas? Estoy convencido de que sostienes con mucha firmeza las _varitas_, ya me entiendes. Se nota que han trabajado mucho y, pese a las arrugas, prometen ser muy pero que muy suaves. Además, tienes los dedos largos, lo suficiente como para agarrar _grandes_ cosas. _

_¿Sabías que un 90% de las personas se arrepiente por dejar pasar oportunidades? Es lamentable, ¿no crees? Porque hay ocasiones que sólo se presentan una vez en la vida, a consecuencia de extrañas sumas de acontecimientos. Muchas de esas personas se dejan censurar por nimiedades, ¡por Circe! ¿Qué importan tonterías como la edad, por poner un ejemplo cualquiera, a la hora de hacer realidad nuestros sueños? _

_Te daré un consejo, querida: agarra las _varitas_ con fuerza, por muy _grandes_ e ilegales que sean, siempre que se te presente la oportunidad. _

_B. Zabini."_

—¿Cuántas le has mandado ya? —pregunta Daphne con asombro.

Blaise se rasca la barbilla, pensativo.

—Unas diez.

—Aún recuerdo la de ayer —ella se ríe histéricamente, abrazándose la barriga—. Jamás había visto a Snape con esa expresión.

—No es para menos, nadie le manda leer la correspondencia de una dama por encima de su hombro. —Frunce los labios, juguetón. En el fondo le encanta la polémica, ¿por qué si no le enviaría las lechuzas a la profesora durante la hora del desayuno?

—En serio, jamás he visto a McGonagall ponerse tan roja, fue…

—Increíble, lo sé. Gracias. Aunque no fue para tanto.

—¿Disculpa? —Theodore levanta la vista del tablero, con la ceja alzada—. Creo recordar que te debatías entre escribir _orgasmo_ o _correrse hasta quedarse seco_.

—¿Y qué decidiste al final? —pregunta de nuevo Daphne, morbosa.

Blaise se pasa la lengua por la comisura derecha de la boca.

—Correrse hasta quedarse seco, me parecía más poético. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que infringir las normas delante de mi dama para que me dé unos azotes en su despacho.

—No vas a conseguir que te castigue. —Draco suspira y se cruza de piernas, despectivo—. Te recuerdo que llevas una semana intentándolo. Reconócelo, vas a perder, McGonagall huye cada vez que te ve.

—No huye, arruga los labios y se aleja sofocada. Está reprimida, eso es todo, pero en el fondo se muere de ganas.

—Yo tendría cuidado, no vaya a transformar tu _ego_ en un cacahuete.

El moreno se levanta, con una sonrisa lasciva que apenas le cabe en el rostro y, tras una parodia de inclinación, se aleja. A medio salir por el hueco de la pared, comenta:

—Espero por el bien de tu amor propio, Malfoy, que tengas razón.

Con la dignidad de Draco como aliciente, Blaise camina a paso raudo por el pasillo del tercer piso, donde sabe que ella pasará a la fuerza si quiere llegar a tomarse el té de las cinco en su despacho. Y Minerva es una inglesa de la cabeza a los pies, nada ni nadie le impedirá tomar su té.

Sólo espera que tenga una tacita de sobra, porque él va a entrar en su templo de la frigidez sí o sí y, después de lo que tiene planeado, no le vendrá mal recuperar líquidos.

Todo comenzó tal y como comienzan las grandes estupideces: con una apuesta. Es bien sabido que éste tipo de prácticas son especialmente peligrosas si se producen entre individuos que no han llegado a la mayoría de edad. Más aún si son chicos. Peor si, además, pertenecen a Slytherin.

Sumadas las tres premisas, mezcladas (no agitadas) y con una aceituna que ponga el punto y final al cóctel explosivo, situemos a los protagonistas.

A un lado del ring, Blaise Zabini. Camisa por fuera de los pantalones, corbata desabrochada, pies sobre la mesa y sonrisa de _soy-el-mejor-aunque-te-joda_.

Al otro lado, Draco Malfoy. Impecablemente vestido, pelo repeinado, codos sobre las rodillas y ceja alzada que parece decir _te-la-voy-a-meter-hasta-el-esófago_.

Como árbitro, Theodore Nott. Cara de sopor, libro entre las manos, suspiros de aburrimiento de vez en cuando y párpados caídos por el peso de _la-tontería-que-se-cuece-siempre-entre-esos-dos_.

Estaban en la Sala Común, cansados de estudiar para unos exámenes de sexto curso de los que sólo deberían preocuparse los que no confían en su inteligencia natural. O sea, ellos no. Así que se retaban, para matar el tiempo y, con un poco de suerte, la dignidad de su compañero.

—No hay mujer que se resista a mis encantos, Malfoy —alardeó Blaise.

—Mujer es un término de lo más amplio —comentó el rubio sacudiéndose el inexistente polvo del hombro—. Engloba a féminas de todas las edades, ¿sabes? Incluso a aquellas a las que las hormonas no ciegan. No serías capaz de citarte con alguien que padeciera menos de treinta dioptrías de calentura.

—Sé que te jode que te supere en todo, pero también sé que sabes que podría conseguir ligarme hasta a McGonagall. No te lo tomes a mal, Malfoy, son los genes. —Hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia—. Tú has heredado las entradas de tu padre y yo la belleza de mi madre.

—De acuerdo, te apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de ligarte a McGonagall.

Fue entonces cuando Theodore faltó a su pasotismo habitual y comenzó a prestarle atención a la conversación, observando con atención a ambos chicos y preguntándose hasta qué punto el orgullo podía ahogarlos. Por lo visto el de ambos lograba incluso cortar el flujo de oxígeno a sus cerebros, porque parecían de lo más convencidos de la locura que iban a llevar a cabo. Los dos, claro: no se debe jugar con Minerva McGonagall pero, por encima de todo, no se debe retar a Blaise Zabini. Nunca sale bien.

—Acepto el trato. Si lo consigo, tendrás que besar a quien yo diga, donde yo diga, cuando yo diga.

—Hecho.

* * *

—¡Señor Zabini! ¿Se puede saber qué hace en la puerta de mi despacho? —Se recoloca las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz tratando de esconder su nerviosismo tras la indignación. Porque Minerva está acostumbrada a batallar contra un sinfín de situaciones peliagudas, pero un adolescente con cara de perdonavidas que la mira de arriba abajo no es una de ellas.

—Estoy portándome mal. Fatal. Aún peor de lo que imagina. —Niega con la cabeza, teatral—. He hecho cosas tan malas… Debería castigarme. Podría escribir unas _líneas_, ya sabe, bajo su atenta _supervisión_.

Y es que, aunque no lo pretenda, absolutamente todo lo que sale de la boca del moreno tiene un tinte soez y malintencionado. Por si eso no fuera poco, sus palabras venenosas siempre van acompañadas de unos gestos marcadamente seductores, como ésos labios fruncidos bajo las cejas que suben y bajan al ritmo de su indecencia.

—Váyase a su Sala Común si no quiere que le quite puntos a Slytherin, señor Zabini.

—McGoggy, ¿puedo llamarla así?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se escandaliza.

—De acuerdo, querida. Verás, puedes quitarme toooodos los puntos que quieras, a mí lo de las jerarquías me encanta. —Acentúa más su sonrisa—. Sin embargo, ¿no crees que deberías buscar una excusa para ello? Me refiero, quitarle puntos a un estudiante por estar en el pasillo del tercer piso a las cinco de la tarde no parece algo muy lógico, ¿verdad?

A Minerva los nervios comienzan a ponérsele de punta. Ella es una mujer adulta, ¡por Godric! Y está intentando ser seducida por un crío al que cuadriplica en edad. No es que no se sienta halagada, a decir verdad no es frecuente que miembros del sexo opuesto intenten cortejarla (excluye el incidente con Flitchwich tras el baile del Torneo), pero eso no es razón para no detener esa locura. Admira que el chico haya sabido ver más allá de lo físico y está convencida de que llegará lejos con esa aplastante sinceridad, pero no puede permitirse que siga así. Es mejor que sufra ahora el desengaño para que pueda centrarse en sus estudios y, quizá, en féminas más acordes a él. Féminas que no le saquen más de cincuenta años.

Esboza una sonrisa comprensiva, constatando lo que hasta ése momento pensó que serían estupideces: parece ser cierto el encanto que despiertan las mujeres maduras en los jóvenes.

—Zabini, debe desistir en su empeño. Encontrará a una chica estupenda de su edad, ya verá cómo…

—Sin ofender —interrumpe, apoyándose sobre un hombro en el dintel de su puerta—, ¿hace cuánto que no folla?

—¡¿QUÉ? —A Minerva se le corta la respiración al tiempo que toda su sangre parece evaporarse por lo pálida que se ha puesto—. ¡BLAISE ZABINI, VÁYASE AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERE QUE LE CASTIGUE DE POR VIDA Y…! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¡VUELVA A PONERSE LA CAMISA!

El aludido, con un suspiro de impaciencia que parece decir _"si tiene que ser por las malas, por las malas será", _se termina de desabrochar los pantalones, que le caen hasta los tobillos y, cuando parece tener intención de que sus calzoncillos corran la misma suerte, la mujer saca la varita con la rapidez que sólo alguien que lleva décadas combatiendo contra las Fuerzas Oscuras tiene. Lo apunta temblorosa:

—_¡Petrificus Totalus! _—exclama, congelando una sonrisa de triunfo en la boca del moreno.

¿Que por qué lo mete en su despacho? En el futuro se dirá que habría resultado ridículo llevarlo en ése estado a la enfermería, que no habría podido soportar los murmullos del resto del profesorado o las miradas de Severus, sobre todo porque éste era consciente de las cartas que recibía.

Sin embargo, en ése momento, con la puerta de su despacho bien cerrada y el joven petrificado delante de su escritorio, la última pregunta que le ha formulado revolotea en su —hasta el momento— seria y decorosa mente. Pasa la mirada del cajón en el que guarda las cartas bajo llave al chico, que sonríe con prepotencia como si pudiera leer la duda en su mente, y piensa en la educada negativa de Albus. ¿Quién iba a decir que era gay? Cualquiera habría pensado que ellos compartían más que caramelos de limón.

Suspira, cogiendo uno de ellos del cuenco que hay sobre su mesa, y vuelve a mirar al muchacho apuntándolo con la varita.

Lo último decente que se escucha en ése despacho es:

—¿Quieres un caramelo?

* * *

Cuando el moreno atraviesa, tres horas y media después, el hueco que da a su Sala Común, percibe que todos lo miran atentamente, divididos entre la incredulidad y la admiración. Draco se levanta, boquiabierto, sin ser capaz de hacer nada más que señalarlo con el dedo.

Blaise, para corroborar lo obvio, saca del bolsillo de sus pantalones unas gafas pequeñas, de metal, y juguetea con ellas coreado por los vítores de Vincent y Gregory. Después, haciéndole al rubio un gesto con la mano para que se acerque, comienza a sentir que ya está más cerca de su objetivo.

—Malfoy, me parece que has perdido una apuesta —murmura, ladino, mirando de soslayo cómo Pansy se tapa la boca con las manos, horrorizada.

* * *

**NOTA**:

Bien, he decidido que al final sí que van a estar todos los drabbles relacionados y que, aunque al principio parezcan incoherentes, cuando esto termine podréis verle un sentido global al fic.

¿Qué os parece McGoggy? Pobre mujer, nadie puede resistirse a los encantos de Zabini.

Os dejo vivir en paz, hasta la próxima que vuelva a molestaros con mis desvaríos, después de agradecerle muy mucho a **Kaolla** su ayuda y apoyo de esta tarde.


	3. Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Personaje**_: Blaise Zabini._

**Pareja**_: 3/10 Draco Malfoy._

**Género**_: Romance (más bien odio), humor._

**Rating**_: T_

**Advertencias**_: Slash muy suave. Es más, mi PRIMER intento de slash, lo que obviamente implica que sea bastante patético.

* * *

_

**"Me gusta leer pornografía en Braille"**

_El amor es la respuesta pero, mientras la esperas, el sexo plantea algunas preguntas bastante interesantes. Woody Allen._

* * *

—¡No! ¡Por Merlín, no! —suplica Pansy desde su sillón favorito.

—No seas remilgada, mujer —critica Daphne, dejando de morderse las uñas para regañar a su histérica amiga—. A mí me parece perfecto.

—Claro, porque no es Theodore el que tiene que hacerlo —refunfuña.

—Él ya lo ha hecho.

Los diez u once Slytherin que hay en la Sala Común, que hasta entonces habían fingido que no estaban atentos a la escena, se quedan de piedra. El aludido, leyendo despreocupadamente un periódico frente al fuego, se limita a alzar una ceja.

Un grillo, probablemente homosexual, cortó el silencio con su _cri-cri _pervertido.

—Ya sabía yo que era maricón —bisbisea Vincent, dándole un codazo a su anonadado camarada.

Gregory, rojo como un tomate, rememora las veces que ha visto desnudo en la ducha a Theodore. No por nada, claro. Él no es de esos. En absoluto.

—Malfoy… —Blaise sonríe, le encanta la polémica. Y si a eso le sumamos humillar a su odioso y rubio amigo, podría decirse que eyacula autosatisfacción por cada uno de sus poros—. Te estoy esperando, guapetón.

Draco lo mira de arriba abajo, despectivo. Tiene la nariz arrugada, como el que está expuesto a un olor nauseabundo, y Blaise sabe perfectamente de quién ha heredado ese gesto. El menor de los Malfoy se aproxima al otro, con los puños apretados escondidos en los bolsillos, mientras desea que la vida le vaya muy pero que muy mal: piensa en lo bien que se sentiría pisándole la cabeza o empujándole desde la Torre de Astronomía. Pero tiene que hacerlo, una apuesta es una apuesta. Su descomunal orgullo está en juego.

Cuando está a un metro de ese negro narcisista de dieciséis años suspira con aburrimiento para tratar de esconder el nerviosismo y la incomodidad que le revuelven el estómago. _Es sólo un beso, un estúpido y ridículo beso,_ se dice. No es que esté nervioso por Zabini, para nada, es que no quiere que la gente se equivoque y piense que él es marica. Masculla para sí mismo insultos de índole homofóbica que no se transcriben por respeto a los lectores y patea el suelo con la punta de su zapato. Ahí el único marica es Blaise, él es un hombre de la cabeza a los pies, la solidificación de la heterosexualidad, el sueño húmedo de las féminas, tan condenadamente atrayente que hasta los desviados sienten la irrefrenable necesidad de…

—Venga, Draco, no seas tímido —pincha Blaise, batiendo las pestañas en una pantomima de coquetería.

—¿Tímido? —inquiere, irónico, apretando los dientes. Acto seguido eleva el tono de voz para que a todos les quede patente la obviedad que encierra esa desagradable situación—: No soy yo el que inventa patéticas excusas para besarse con alguien como yo. Te comprendo, por supuesto, nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, Zabini, mi interés sexual por ti es directamente proporcional al que siento por Bulstrode.

Se escucha no muy lejos de allí cómo alguien se sorbe los mocos y sale corriendo de la estancia entre berridos.

—Millicent estaba justo detrás de ti —advierte Blaise.

—Lo sé. ¿Lloraba?

—Creo que eso que le resbalaba entre los granos eran lágrimas, sí.

—Fantástico.

—¿Draco?

—Qué.

—Hazlo de una vez. Tenemos público.

El rubio gira la cabeza de soslayo y se encuentra con la decena de expectantes y lascivos _voyeur_. Hasta Pansy, que intenta aparentar desconsuelo, no le quita los brillantes ojillos de encima. ¿Qué clase de fetiche tienen las tías con los hombres que se besan? ¿Están todas enfermas o qué?

—Sé que te mueres de ganas —comenta alzando las comisuras de los labios con socarronería para intentar ganar tiempo.

—Deja de darle vueltas —se exaspera el moreno. Después, con una sonrisa lasciva, le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le sisea al oído—: no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieras.

Draco vuelve a mirar de reojo a la multitud y se percata de que Daphne está a punto de caerse del sofá de lo inclinada que está hacia ellos. Un par de chicas de un curso superior se agarran la una a la otra, rojas como un patético Gryffindor, y sueltan grititos de emoción ante la reciente cercanía de los dos. Hasta Theodore los estudia con disimulo por encima de su periódico.

Blaise sabe que Draco lo hará. Ya no por haber perdido la apuesta, sino porque adora que le presten tanta atención. Desde la escasa distancia que los separa, observa cómo la mueca de asco que tenía al principio ante la perspectiva de besarlo ha dado paso a una de suficiencia que apenas le cabe en la cara. Sin embargo, Blaise también sabe que Draco necesita rebozarse en su hombría un poco más, demostrar que es todo un macho al que no le gusta restregar los morros contra otro tío.

Y, como es una persona maravillosa, una de esas que disfrutan ayudando a los demás, se decide a darle un empujoncito:

—Recuerda lo que te dije la última vez —le vuelve a susurrar venenosamente—: nada de dientes. No quiero acabar con una herida de nuevo.

El rubio palidece y una imagen que había intentado borrar de sus recuerdos rebota en su cabeza. ¡Ese cabrón degenerado! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle algo así? ¡Le robó la infancia!

—Recuerda lo que te dije yo: una palabra a alguien y empaparé todos tus calzoncillos de pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir.

—Qué violento.

—¡¿Queréis hacerlo de una jodida vez? —exclama Gregory ante la sorpresa de todos. Después, consciente de lo que ha dicho, carraspea sonoramente y se excusa—: Es que tengo hambre y…

—Hazlo —repite Blaise, taconeando el suelo con impaciencia para molestar aún más al rubio.

—Ya voy.

—Venga.

—Que ya.

—¿No tienes huevos?

Draco lo fulmina con unos ojos grises que parecen querer congelarlo y, con un gruñido acariciándole la garganta a medida que se agrava, le agarra de la nuca y lo acerca a él con violencia.

Más que un beso, es un choque. _Quizá, con suerte_, piensa el rubio, _incluso le haya partido la nariz_. Después de los tres segundos ridículos de bocas estáticas y unidas en los que la multitud ahoga chillidos, gemidos, aplausos y secreción de las glándulas salivares, la cosa se pone interesante.

El narrador prefiere no entrar en detalles y toma la determinación de limitarse a destacar unas cuantas cosas. Cosa uno, el ataque al corazón que sufrió Pansy al ver cómo la mandíbula de Draco se marcaba aún más al abrirse. Cosa dos, el sospechoso cojín que se colocó Crabbe en la entrepierna (según él, para no coger frío). Cosa tres, el _"joder"_ ahogado que se le escapó a Daphne. Cosa cuatro, el ojo entreabierto con el que Malfoy observaba a la excitada multitud.

Al separarse, Blaise es capaz de leer en la expresión de suficiencia del otro un _"hasta siendo gay soy cojonudo"_ y se pregunta si su pequeña pantomima tendrá el impacto deseado. Es obvio que para lograr su objetivo final necesita ayuda y es más obvio todavía de quién la necesita.

Suspira. Mira a Theodore y se da cuenta de que éste lo observa con una sonrisa peligrosa. ¿Por qué siempre da la impresión de que es capaz de leer la mente? Jodido Nott.

—Eh, Theodore —saluda alegremente cuando se aproxima al sillón en el que el otro descansa. Se sienta en el reposabrazos y, con aire casual, comenta—: ¿no sientes la irrefrenable necesidad de divulgar lo sucedido y, ya que estás, sacarlo de contexto?

—En realidad, no.

Repetimos. Jodido Nott.

—¿Ni siquiera para ayudar a Draco, tu gran amigo, a que supere su intolerancia y salga del armario?

Theodore lo mira con una ceja alzada y un rictus burlón en la boca.

—Sabes que no es gay.

—Nimiedades. Podemos sacarlo del armario a patadas, da igual. Se acostumbrará.

—¿A cambio de…?

—Mi eterno agradecimiento.

—Ni hablar.

—¿Mi cuerpo?

—¿Por qué iba a aceptar como pago algo que casi cualquiera puede obtener gratis?

—Me ofendes —miente Blaise. Después se aproxima mucho al moreno y, con la boca casi pegada a su oreja, sisea—. ¿Qué me dices de un secreto? —Theodore cierra el periódico y se queda inmóvil, receptivo. Zabini, tras una pausa teatral y unas risitas cómplices, suelta—: Mi primer beso fue con Malfoy.

—Ya sabía que os habíais liado antes —masculla, aburrido—. No tienen ningún tipo de inter…

—No con ése Malfoy.

—Te escucho.

—Todo empezó cuando tenía catorce años…

* * *

**NOTA**.

Más nunca que tarde. O algo así.

El caso, aquí lo tenéis. Muchos ya sospechabais que el siguiente pairing sería este, ¿verdad? Aaaaw. No soy muy de slash. Es más, este es mi primer esbozo de ello (no merece ni llamarse intento). Sin embargo, me ha encantado arrejuntar un poquito a estos dos, me parecen tremendamente AFSAFSFASFSFSFA (¿?). Sigo prefiriendo el Theodore/Blaise y el Theodore/Draco pero ya habrá tiempo para ello en un futuro. Por lo pronto, en el próximo capítulo más Zabini/Malfoy. ¿Que no sabéis quién será el mancillado? Pensad en que me he vuelto fan de Glee. Pensad en que adoro a Puck. Pensad en MQMF. Jiji.

Por lo demás, larga vida al crack. Larga vida a **Eme** (que lleva esperando milenios a que continúe). Larga vida a **Lord** que me animó a seguir. Larga vida a mí.

Como siempre, os hago un informe sobre el resto de mis trabajos: "_Hasta que tu muerte nos separe_" va muy pero que muy bien, en nada y menos presentaremos a la princesa Astoria. "_Mortífago_" va como iba hace días, con siete páginas. Estoy un poco atascada porque tengo pendiente pensar en exámenes (solo pensar en ellos) y ponerme con el **Big Bang** del LiveJournal. Sin embargo, haré un esfuerzo para intentar regalaros un capi lo más pronto posible antes de ponerme de lleno con el BB.

Ea, ¡felices Reyes Muggles a todos! Pedid que os traigan muchos Blaises, que siempre viene bien tener de sobra.


End file.
